The ABC's of Skip Beat
by kittiesama
Summary: A collection of short stories, inspired by a single word. [Updated, Whenever I'm inspired with an I word!]
1. A is for Abandon

**Disclaimer** : _The characters will be slightly different. Rated T for the time being, this may be changed but due to the subject matter even at the moment, I think this is best. I will also admit that this is inspired but other fanfictions I've read so there will be elements found within this as well. Also please remember I don't own Skip Beat and the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. With that said I hope you enjoy._

* * *

This is inspired by the A-Z Game. I personally am not sure exactly what the game is completely about but it was something I noticed another person doing [claraowl - whose marked as a favorite writer for you to see their version of the A-Z Game]. That said I realize it is something that was being done, and likely has its own rules and so on. Yet well I don't tend to follow the rules when it comes to games [apparently I cheat even when the person is cheating who taught me the game *grins*]. Still, I found it interesting, to write something about a word.

So yes, I'm picking my own word, I'm using it to inspire a short-story [which they should totally be seen as and not connected into a single story either]

Each story will have its own, Type, Summary, and Word [and if it has multi meanings the one I chose to use]. So you have an idea what to expect within that story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **-The ABC's of Skip Beat: A is for Abandon-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: _Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

[ **Summary** ]: _Shoutaro's words sting, she gave up everything for him but sometimes that can lead to comfort._

[ **Abandon** ]: To stop doing or having (something): to give up (something) completely.

* * *

Kyoko's body shook, it was hard enough keeping the tears from forming, hard enough to keep herself upright. Shoutaro, the one person she always thought would be at her side, who would never abandon her didn't care. Her mind couldn't wrap around why he didn't care, where she had gone wrong. seconds felt like hours as she thought about every little moment since as long as she could remember that gave of herself. Just so he would be happy, just to see him smile. It wasn't as if Kyoko didn't know she wasn't his type, no she knew it. She knew it well, she just wasn't given the genes but even if he didn't love her, she thought... she thought she meant something more to him. That's why no matter what he did, no matter how much it hurt inside, she closed it up deep down inside of her. Kyoko thought she knew him better than anyone, but in the end, it was clearly only Shoutaro who knew her better than anyone. She felt as if her heart was tearing into pieces.

Ren Tsuruga walked one step in front of Yukihito Yashiro. Perhaps the only one he could really call a friend, well that wasn't exactly true. There had been others of course but he didn't go out of his way to hang out or really talk to them. Yukihito was different, he was perhaps the only person besides his Godfather and Maria that he went out of his way to see. He stayed out of problems, he stayed out of dramas of people's lives. He was the perfect gentleman. His eyes turned towards the young woman leaning against the wall. It was rather interesting to see a young woman so bent on not crying, on trying to keep control over her own emotions.

"Ren what are... oh" his eyes turned towards his manager for a moment before he turned and started to walk again, all plans to walk past her, it wasn't any of his business after all.

"It's natural that she works hard for me" Kyoko couldn't believe the sound of his voice, why he sounded so annoyed. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to control her shaking, "Since I hate any other work that's not music" he snickered slightly. Kyoko knew that she knew that very well. He had never liked doing any of the work required in the Ryokan. It had been what his family wanted for him but she knew deep down he hated doing anything he was told, it made him unhappy. That's why she went out of her way, to do the work. All Kyoko had ever wanted was to be loved, it didn't even have to be romantic, but no he saw her nothing more than a maid, a slave to do his bidden and he was right wasn't he. She lost hold of the food in her hands, allowing the hamburger and fries fall as she chose to hold herself instead. She couldn't cry she couldn't do that, that would be given in to the sadness.

"Corn" her voice was quiet barely above a whisper but he had heard it as clear as if she had shouted it. Ren's head snapped around looking towards the girl, fear washed over him for a moment before it began to slowly fade away. He knew this girl, back when he was innocent, back when he thought he could still live with her parents and soar if he just kept working hard. So why was she here?

"Now someone like you, Shoka-san" Kyoko placed her hands over her head she didn't need to see to know exactly what was going on. Their bodies would be pressed against each other and she would enjoy it. They always enjoyed it, even when they pretend they didn't. They would kiss, most likely even do more than that if Shoutaro had his way.

"Ren?" Yashiro's voice cut through him for a moment before he smiled holding out a single finger before making his way finally to the young woman.

"If it was up to my parents, they would have ignored my wishes. Want me to marry that thing calling herself a girl."

Ren's eyes narrowed as he heard the words, yet the girl, seemed to lose all sense of herself and he reached out steading here, her eyes lifted up towards him for a moment but he knew right then and there they weren't seen him. Mentally he cursed himself for not paying closer attention to what people were saying around him, but most of the time it was nonsense anyway. The way she looked, like she could shatter at any moment made him want to pull her into his arms but she pulled away from him. That alone surprised him, apparently, it surprised his manager too who stared at him and then her with gaping open mouth, rather it was because a woman actually showed no interested in him or because he had shown some sort of interested in one. Was anyone's guess at the moment.

Shoutaro, "Hell who would want to marry some plain and boring local girl. More so one who doesn't even try to be presentable."

Kyoko wasn't fully sure when she had appeared, only that the pain had made her move. The betrayal of being abandon was more than she could take at a moment and her voice sounded broken even to her, "Shoutaro" the word was simple but it held such a force even she wasn't sure where it came from. The only thing that mattered she supposed was the look of pure shock on his face before that grin. That grin that said everything, that he didn't care that she had heard, that he knew she would always come back to him, that she was below him in everything in every way. Love hurts.

The look on Shoko's face barely made a dent, it was clear to Kyoko that she felt sorry for her and she lowered her head trying not to smile at that one little fact. In all her years no one really felt sorry for her, at least not in the way she had seen on Shoko's face. Then again Shoko had never been unkind to her, she had always spoken to her even when it annoyed Shoutaro that she pay any attention to her. No Kyoko couldn't dislike the woman, even if in a small way she was sure that Shoutaro and her did many improper things. Didn't they all do that? Didn't any girl that Shoutaro took a fancy in end up making out with him if not more. Deep down she should have known that she wasn't anything, because he never tried that with her. Still, Kyoko had told herself over and over it just meant he valued her more than the others. That he respected her ideas, that he cared.

"Even if you brought me here to be your maid, I supported you. Three sometimes four jobs, so you could make your dreams come true." Kyoko placed a hand over her eyes, she couldn't bear the thoughts that were going through her mind now. It was true, she had come willingly, but she trusted him. She wanted to do everything in her power to support someone, because not only did she love him she believed in him and his dreams.

Shoutaro sighed as he sat next to Shoko "Great, now you're going to cry."

Kyoko wanted to laugh, her smile widens as she thought about how funny that was. "The last time I cried in front of you Shoutaro, I was six years old." She watched him flinch, wanting to likely deny it, "I knew it trouble you, but I met someone that it didn't trouble" She folded her hands in front of her, she did want to cry but she wouldn't be crying because of what he said or what he just did to her. No once she was alone she would hold her Corn stone in her hands and she would let him take all the sadness away, just like always.

"You didn't have anyone but me" Shoutaro glared at her. That was true too, any boy that showed any interested in her was chased away, and the girls always hated her.

"I had Corn," she said looking up at Shoutaro, the faintest of smiles on her face. Even now she could feel him, the boy who she was sure was all grown up and flying freely. She placed a hand on her chest over her heart, ' _Even now he's watching over me I'm sure._ ' True Corn had never told her he would be watching over her but in a way he always did. The stone he had given her had healed her heart so many times over the years.

Shoutaro laughed "What kind of stupid name is that?"

Yashiro eyes didn't move from his charge as he watched the young man ball up his fist. This was new, it was so unlike his charge and when Ren's eyes darted back towards him he knew that he was battling something inside of him. He noticed the smile that seemed to be on his face 24/7 when he wasn't acting was slowly slipping away.

"It's not stupid!" Anger flared up around her. "He's wonderful, so brilliant that he outshines all the stars in the sky!" That was the truth, he really was far too good to ever stay with someone like her. When not even her own mother wanted her. Someone like her didn't get to stay with pure beings like that, no they were pushed into the darkness and the shadows.

"Right, and why didn't you ever say anything before huh?" the disbelief was heavy in Shoutaro's voice she knew it would be.

Yet that wasn't the reason she never told him, she knew that the reason she didn't have anyone around her was due Shoutaro. Kyoko had accepted that's what it meant to be near him, but the reason was more selfish than that. "Because he's mine."

Ren stared at her, he couldn't believe what he had been hearing. The small part of him he thought he had buried so dead that no one could ever come out seemed to crash into him with a new force. In several steps he was next to her, he didn't care about the shock faces of his manager, or Shoutaro, not at that moment and only a small part of him was telling him to stop. Yet a bigger part of him had taken her hand, "Kyoko-chan" he watched as her head snapped towards him. True he knew she wouldn't realize who he was but that's alright. For now, it would be alright. "How about you come with us?" his eyes darted towards Yashiro.

Shoutaro jumped to his feet moving quicker than he ever had, he has always been a jealous person but when it came to Ren Tsuruga it was far worse. "What the hell do you think you're doing Tsuruga!" his hand wrapping around Kyoko's upper arm and he pulled her towards him, Ren released her knowing if he held on that she would only be hurt in the process. Kyoko herself was still staring at the tall man before her. "Don't tell me you are going to be stupid and fall for his act."

Kyoko slowly turned to look at Shoutaro, actually she never had really looked at Ren Tsuruga. In all honesty, she wouldn't have been able to really pick him out in a lineup. Her eyes slowly watched as Shoko rose to her feet, likely moving towards her charge before her head snapped back towards Shoutaro as he draped an arm over her shoulders leaning into her. It made her sick inside. However it was the smile that was on the other man that was making her twitch more, it scared her.

"She belongs to me" the smirk on his face was making it worse because she realized what exactly was going on in his mind. She would return to him, she always forgave him but not this time. Her balled her hands into fists at her side.

Shoko sighed "Sho-kun" her eyes slowly snapping between Kyoko and Ren before licking her lips, "Sho..."

Shoutaro snapped "What do you want Shoko?" the woman stared at him. Kyoko began to laugh and his eyes turned to look at her as she held her sides, it wasn't a happy laugh it was one full of bitterness and darkness. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko shoved him away from her, as she pulled away. "No!" she felt arms wrapped around her from behind and turned her head to look up behind her at the man, who smiled causing her to shiver run all the way down her bones. That smile, was a dangerous smile if she had thought the one before was scary. This one would do her in. She found herself freeze as he leaned forward.

"Do you still have the blue stone, Kyoko-chan?" his voice was nothing more than a whisper but she found herself turning to face him regardless. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger against her lips "shh" slowly she nodded her head.

"Kyoko get back her right now" he made to move for her again "He's the enemy!" Shoutaro's eyes snapped as he felt a glare on him. Yashiro had moved forward, calling the young superstar to freeze, it wasn't so much scary but Kyoko stared at him and she couldn't help but smile. It was the same type of stare that Fuwa's mother would use on him. Wasn't that the whole reason they ran away because he was too scared to face his parents?

"Kyoko-chan" he smiled pulling away from her, he held out a hand. The warmth that was shining in his eyes, she knew deep down this man she could trust. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, maybe because he was here, it didn't hurt so bad that it destroyed her. Without a second she found herself wrapping her arms around the man before her. The man she was sure was her Corn, he might not look like him anymore but only he knew the truth about that stone.

Ren's eyes widen slightly as she leaps towards him, her arms wrapping around him. The smile that played across his features called even Shoko to swoon slightly, his arms wrapped around her waist before nuzzling into her neck. She had always been such a hardworking child and clearly she still was, always cared about others but never seem to have anyone who would return it. Yet to know that even after all these years, that he had held such a spot in someone's heart. A spot that had always been pure from the start and even now.

"I've missed you so much" her voice was barely a whisper but he soothed a small part of him. Ren never thought he could let go. To think the little girl from ten years ago was here in Tokyo and just like the first time he met her. Begin to heal what was so very much broken inside of him.

Shoutaro licked his lips his eyes darting to Yashiro who smiled a smile that still was sending shivers through his body. Every part of him knew that he could get her back. "Kyoko come here."

Ren kissed her forehead causing Yashiro to beam with joy. Yeah, he was sure the man would squeal if there weren't others at the moment to see. This wasn't acting and perhaps the man after all these years could tell the difference with ease. "I'm afraid Shoutaro, that Kyoko-chan is staying with me." He tilted her face to look at him, "I don't plan to let her go again." He ran a thumb across her lips and watched as she smiled softly at him. There would be time, so much time. Slowly removing himself from her he took her hand and made his way down the hall, there would be much to deal with. Yet right now, he could care less.


	2. B is for Break

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: B is for Break-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: Family, Supernatural

[ **Summary** ]: Maria comes across Kyoko and Shoutaro.

[ **Break** ]: (a). to destroy or defeat (something) by using force or pressure. (b). to defeat or ruin (someone) : to cause (someone) to fail or to stop trying or fighting.

* * *

Maria had been watching her Onee-sama for some time now. Kyoko was the only person in the world she felt was truly honest with her, she loved her Grandfather, her Father as her Onee-sama proved and she loved Ren-sama with all her heart. Yet it was Kyoko, her dear Onee-sama that truly had her small heart, the one person she knew who understood where her pain came from and wouldn't let her lie to herself about her feelings. It was a shame that the woman could not see her own self-worth when she could make everyone else find there own. Even Ren-sama seemed to grow around this woman and it made her want to become that same type of person. Someone that people came to, for their problems, for healing and understanding of their own hearts.

That's why it bothered her that this bleach blond man was in Kyoko's personal space, which was clearly upsetting the woman but he clearly didn't care. More so how the darkness in her Onee-sama was growing more and more. This man was one of the people she was sure had hurt and tried to break Kyoko and she would not allow that to happen. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she grinned, she never thought she would have to chase men away but for once it seemed like it would be an awful lot of fun.

Slowly she wrapped the shadows around her moving closer so she could hear what exactly what was going on between them. No one noticed her and she couldn't help but smile at Kyoko who eyes seemed to be drawn towards her, ' _Oh I forgot Onee-sama is special_ ' she held in the giggle that she wanted to let loose as the beach blond hand grabbed her face pulling her face back towards him. The wince that Kyoko tried to keep caused the little girl's own rage to pour out around her.

"So you are going to do my PV and that's the end of it." He smirked feeling overly proud of himself for once again getting what he wanted.

"I said no" the words were simple as she seemed to be staring right at Maria, slowly a small smile that showed pure warmth fell upon her features and Maria couldn't help but beam at the fact that once again her Onee-sama was amazing and perhaps the most talented woman in the world.

' _Well next to Mama anyway_ ' the little girl thought ' _but that's why she's my Onee-sama_ ' she waved and watched as that smile seemed to deepen causing the little girl to swoon slightly in pure love for her Onee-sama.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you Kyoko!" he snapped at her, the fact that this man was coming between her and her Onee-sama was really starting to annoy her but not as much as when he had grabbed her and she was tempted to make him pay for being rude to one of the few people that she truly loved and cared about.

Kyoko reached up pulling his fingers apart until he whimpered from the pain and released her face, "How many time do I have to tell you not to put your filthy hands on me _Shoutaro_ " she hissed back at him. Maria could see how the woman was twitching to rub her face, clearly, the man had no idea how strong he likely was and that disgusted the little girl once again.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you stopped ignoring me!" he leaned forward almost as if he was going to kiss her before she shoved him away from her again the look of shock and hurt that crossed his features didn't go unnoticed by Maria and she understood at once this man was in love with her Onee-sama.

"Take the hint then, I want nothing to do with you." she moved to turn away from him.

' _Yes it was time_ ' she said moving back she smirked once she was sure she was far enough away and dropped the shadows from around her and in a full run she moved towards Kyoko "Onee-sama!" As always Kyoko showed no sign of having been surprised, even though the beach blond had been, which honestly was a reasonable response. After all, she had basically appeared out of nowhere. Yet it still didn't stop him from reaching and attempting to grab Kyoko and pull her back to him even as she dropped at once to her knees causing him to stumble in his movements as the little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Maria-chan, I thought I felt you nearby" she smiled warmly at her holding her close even though Shoutaro was glaring at the girl who only smirked as she buried her face into the woman's neck.

"Since when do you have a sister?" he sneered at her trying to draw her back towards him.

"Whose this Onee-sama?" Maria pulled back but clearly didn't release her much to the beach blonds horror, he smirked at her clearly about to go onto a speech about his own greatness when he was cut off before he even started.

"A cockroach," Kyoko said with a sigh, "It's the only thing that describes him" she rose to her feet taking Maria's hand in her own.

"Who the hell are you calling a cockroach?" He once again in her personal bubble, as if he could push his way between them.

Maria could see the darkness wrap around her Onee-sama and knew very well that she was doing her best to control her temper, to control the anger that was building up. This man was just too full of himself, whoever he was. It was also very clear he was not used to her talking back to him, which Maria wouldn't doubt. Kyoko was after all polite above all else to everyone. Didn't matter who they are or what they did. She saw everyone and treated them with great respect. That meant this man was likely someone who had hurt her deeply. ' _Moron, you aren't good enough for my Onee-sama._ '

"Look, you little nobody, I'm Japanese's Number One Musician!" It was almost as if his nose had grown three times as large if you were to ask Maria but even then she had no idea who this man was. Then again, she had a far different taste in music. Things that were darker in nature. She was really not into all that pop music. Though she supposed he was more likely a rock singer, still not in her taste though. Maria's eyes turned towards Kyoko as sighed heavily, it was clearly in annoyance than anger at this point as if this was something she was used to hearing.

"Who?" Maria asked sweetly as she looked up between Kyoko and him before settling on her dearest Onee-sama as if even if he said something she wouldn't believe it.

"Fuwa Sho!" he said stomping his foot in a childish manner that had Kyoko sighing heavier as if this was the most depressing thing she had to deal with all day. Maria, of course, had simply stared at him, it was clearly written on her face that even his name meant nothing to her. The only thing that he did do though made it clear this man was used to getting what he wanted.

"Oh, well I never heard of you, so you can't be that great," She said tapping her chin slightly as if in deep thought, "I know lots of musicians, actors, and even models, even those from other countries." She tilted her head completely innocent in nature but she knew that Kyoko would know right away that it wasn't innocent, she was saying these things to actually wound his pride further, it wasn't the proper response that she was supposed to give to anyone in showbiz but Maria made a choice if her Onee-sama was annoyed with this man and didn't seem to like him much either. Then she would just have to make him learn his place. Which was beneath her Onee-sama, he should beg her, not demand of her.

Shoutaro glared at her "and what would a little brat like you know about how great I am?"

For a small moment, in the deepest part of her heart, she had been scared. It was unbelievable to her that this man, could make her jump slightly in her own skin but she was better than that. She had the skillset to be an actress, she didn't want to be one though, but the skills were there. So she pushed down that moment of fear as quickly as it had shown, she pushed down the annoyance in the fact that this man would cause her to have that moment of fear in the first place and she stared at him completely dumbfounded.

Kyoko sighed, as she pitched the bridge of her nose, "People who are great don't need to say they are Shoutaro." Then she giggled, her hand falling to her mouth as she did so.

Shoutaro sneered at her Onee-sama but the moment he opened his mouth, she had stopped giggling. "And what would a no-talent, boring, plain country pumpkin like you know about it? You haven't even reached my level yet."

Anger flashed around Maria in an instance didn't this man understand anything? Her Onee-sama was at the same level as Ren-sama. Maria knew true stars when she saw them and she knew it the moment Kyoko had proven herself and that's all she had done since. Yet it explained so much to her, why her Onee-sama couldn't see her own greatness, this man. Had caused it all and then Kyoko's hand was on top of her head, soothing her in comfort.

"You forget one thing Shoutaro-kun, you came to me for your PV and I said no." she smiled but it lacked a warmth, it was purely professional and Maria knew that smile, besides it wasn't like she couldn't see the anger pulling at Kyoko, she was just refusing to allow it to take control over her. "Come on Maria-chan" she turned around fully planning on leaving this time.

Maria stared at her the woman she loved so much, she wasn't really to let this go slowly she turned towards the man she had been calling Shoutaro, "The only man who equals my Onee-sama is Ren-sama, you are a loser, not fit to lick Onee-sama's shoes."

Shoutaro's anger was at the max, she read it clearly in the man's eyes clearly, he was pissed. His hand moved faster than she would have expected, a hand full of rings but it never went anywhere, Maria's eyes widen when she realized it was her Onee-sama's special powers. Her eyes turned towards the woman who was slowly moving towards Shoutaro in pure hate. No, this wasn't her Onee-sama that was coming towards them, this was Mio and while Mio had the same energy as Kyoko when she was mad, this was different. This was controlled. Maria had to hide the shudder that threatens her but this time in pure joy at the sight of her beloved Onee-sama. Yet it was the face on Shoutaro that took Maria more by surprise, the fear that was written on it. The fact he couldn't process what not only was holding him back but the look on the woman's face.

Mio's head tilted slightly as she placed a single finger against her cheek her other arm wrapping around her side as she stared at the man before her, "I see you haven't gotten over your insecurities." She looked him up and down for a moment in disgust. Maria without a second though wrapped her arms around Mio's waist causing the woman to look down at her there was a moment as Maria looked up at her that made it clear this was a mistake, this wasn't someone who would care about her but then as quickly as she had seen that look it disappeared and Mio seemed to accept the presence of the little girl her hand slowly moving to play with a lock of her hair.

"Mio-sama?" she wasn't exactly sure where her place was in Mio's heart only that she was likely the only one who had a place in her heart. This made her feel even more loved, her beloved Onee-sama loved her so much that she changed a core factor within Mio personally that would include her.

"Yes Maria-san?" The words weren't exactly warm but her eyes showed the warmth as she looked at her.

"Cockroach-san needs to be taught a lesson." Oh, there were so many things they could do to this man who dared to insult her Onee-sama.

She watched as Mio eyes slowly turned towards Shoutaro before, "Yes, I suppose you are right. Learning is very important, but with this one, it might take repeating the class a few times." The smile on her face darkens her expression as the man before she stared in pure fear. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The aura around him was crushing him from the inside out.

Shoutaro felt a shiver of fear that even Maria couldn't mistake as anything. "Mio-sama, what about the Iron Maden so he can think about how much of a bother he is to people?"

The older woman smiled ever so softly, "Does it have the nails?" Maria giggled softly and she nodded her head. "Perfect, I'm sure he'll break after a couple of hours in there." she turned on her heel taking Maria's hand, "Shall we then Maria?" she tilted her as the dark aura that was her Onee-sama slowly seemed to drag the man after them.

"We shall, Mio-sama!" The pure joy on the little girl's face said it all. Shoutaro would never again try to force her Onee-sama to bend to his will, for today was the day he would break for good.


	3. C is for Claddagh

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: C is for Claddagh-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: Romance

[ **Summary** ]: White day's gift; one forced, one forgotten, one accepted

[ **Claddagh** ]: A ring in the form of two hands clasping a crowned heart, given in friendship or love.

* * *

Kyoko flopped onto Ren's couch, her eyes focus on the ceiling. Her head tilted slightly and she groaned, he had apparently needed courage again and that meant his very special rice. Still, she had hoped she could get him to talk about whatever was bothering him but he wouldn't say. At least not at the moment, perhaps after the rice, if she lived through it. ' _I should have known today was going to be a bad day_ ' she sighed as she closed her eyes. It wasn't even the fact it was White's Day which was a pain in its own case. No, it was the fact she saw two of her least favorite people. Her day had started out with the Beagle or Reino but she rather liked the idea that he was the Beagle. The man gave her the creeps, even when he wasn't trying.

The very fact that he had found her so easily still scared her but he hadn't been so bad, still creepy, but not so bad. She lifted her wrist and sighed heavily all over again. Reino had taken her lower arm before holding out a silver bangle, it had some sort of runes on it. He had smiled before kissing the bangle and sliding it on her wrist, sadly she had not been able to get it off no matter how hard she tried. As apparently according to him, it was a protection charm. For what she didn't know and she knew for a fact that it wasn't working against him so it clearly didn't work.

' _Other than the fact it won't come off_ ' she growled once again under her breath as she tried to pull the stupid bangle off of her. ' _Stupid Beagle... doesn't even work as Sho repellent._ ' Deep down she was sure if it did she would wear it all the time, just to keep that man far away from her. ' _Maybe I just need to figure out how it's charmed_ ' she would ask Maria later. She was pretty much the only person she knew who would likely know how to deal with Reino's creepy powers.

Sighing in defeat yet again over the stupid bangle she thought back to how Sho once again found her. It was really creepy her out how not only Reino but Sho always seemed to find her and was starting to wonder if perhaps she had some sort of tracker on her. ' _No that Beagle uses his hell powers to track me._ ' Sho however likely used something else, like his ability to charm his way out of everything or get whatever he wanted. Normally anyways, that included upsetting her. It was always so hard to get him out of her mind once he annoyed her so it had been a real surprise to her that she hadn't actually shown any of her grudges when he had shown up on the shooting of her latest drama "Finders" she didn't have a real bullying role but the character herself Temma was not exactly a nice person either.

Tamma was a NEET in many ways but not really. She had been drafted by her older brother had forced her to work with a special forces unit, she wore baggy sweaters that hung off her shoulders with tank-tops and shorts, combat boots, her long black hair was always in a messy ponytail but sprayed with tons of colors. She had an air of not caring about anything and taking things far too seriously for her own good. You had to have a reason, always a reason and even with that reason she might not do what you ask. actually, she would make your life a nightmare. All by doing it online, and she knew all their secrets and she had already destroyed several of her so-called coworkers this way by a simple stroke of a key. In fairness, if you asked Tamma they weren't worthless human beings, to begin with. Sadly there was one person who could control her, that was her older brother, but she didn't do it because she wanted to for him it was because he would force her to dress up and go undercover in some way, worse was when he made it impossible for her to have her computers, he had dumped her in unknown locations a few times as well, dressed up in clothes that weren't comfortable for Temma and drew the attention of those around her, which was why her older brother did it. So if she was good, she didn't get punished.

That was who Sho and Shoko had the pleasure of meeting when they came onto the set, Tamma. Sho had started with his normal rant, confused how she didn't look anything like herself, making it clear he was better than her. Yet Tamma hadn't even acknowledged him even when he was standing right in front of her, to busy on the mini laptop. He had made the mistake of grabbing it from her, closing the lid and handing it to Shoko who stared at it as if it might blow up on her. At least Shoko knew that this was a bad idea. So that had been how he had drawn her attention and most of all her anger. Tamma lifted her head up towards him finally before tilting her head. "That's not how you ask for my attention" she said pulling her laptop free from him it had, of course, the shock expression he had and several people whispering behind her as she popped open her laptop, the fact that she had taught herself how to figure out people's passwords, it wasn't much but it allowed her access to things she wouldn't normally have access too. The added bonus, of course, is that she knew Sho better than most people so he was even easier to access.

"Then maybe you should pay attention to when I'm trying to do something nice for you." He said pulling out a box, it was small. Yet her eyes didn't bother to look at him they never left her screen. "I figured since no one would bother to give you anything..." he said shoving the box in her face. "I'd be kind and get you something." Her eyes lifted up towards the box mainly because she had no choice with it being shoved in her face in such a manner. "Well, what are you waiting for."

"A reason," she said simply pushing his hand away.

"It's White Day..." it was clear he had been confused.

"Right. I gave you nothing for Valentine's Day. So there is no reason for me to accept something from you for White's Day."

"Didn't I just tell you it's because no one else would bother with someone who's plain and boring?" He tried to shove the box back in her face but she had moved, shifting her weight as she closed her laptop. One look and she smirked.

"That's fine, I like being plain and boring." She turned and gave a little wave of her hand, "By the way, your fans are going to be waiting for their gifts. I hope you weren't too busy today."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kyoko took a deep breath smiling at herself, it had likely cost him a good deal of money. Seeing as he had promised that at a certain location, for a certain amount of time, every one of his fans who came to see him would get a special piece of jewelry for White's Day. He would spend the next four hours making that happened because everyone knows that is how you deal with the matter. The rest of the day had been good, at least until she got that phone call from Yashiro telling her that Ren hadn't eaten at all that day and that he was worried about him. Coffee and water that was all the actor had and that had brought her here. Sitting on his couch waiting for him to get out of his shower.

The thought of him in the shower caused a small shiver to run down her spine, her eyes drifted to a small box on the table before turning it slightly in her hand. She shouldn't pick it up and look but he rarely had anything that seemed personal in his apartment, there were no pictures, no awards anywhere in sight and she sometimes wondered if he didn't have a secondary apartment somewhere that held all those sorts of things. So each time she found something like this just laying around she looked, he had never had a problem with it but then again she always ended up throwing herself on the floor begging him to forgive her so maybe that's why he had a hard time staying mad at her. Opening it up she found her heartbreaking as she stared at the ring inside, the two hands seemed to be holding a blue stone that reminded her so much of her Corn stone. If it wasn't for the fact it was shaped like a heart wearing a crown. At once she thought of the high school girl he was in love with, she would be likely old enough now right? Soon he would likely start a real relationship with her, even if she wasn't a nice person.

"That's called a Claddagh" his voice had been low, too low that she found her heart beating faster as he took the box from her hand. The simple touched seemed to make her whole body feel like it was on fire starting from that one spot. She knew she was turning red as a lobster and there was very little she could do about it. She turned to bow her head to ask for forgiveness when a hand fell upon her shoulder stopping her from ever starting to beg forgiveness, "It's alright I wanted your thoughts on it."

The twisted pain in her chest, 'If only it had been for me' she mentally hated herself for thinking that, she knew it was for the girl he was in love with and he would never fall in love with someone as plain and boring as her. He should only be with someone who could be his equal not just in talent but in looks and she just didn't have the look no matter how much talent or how far she went into the world of showbiz she would always be lacking in that. "It's lovely, the stone reminds me of Corn." She mentally winced at the fact she had said that, but it had been true.

Ren chuckled softly still leaning far to close into her having not yet removed his hand from her shoulder, "I'm glad it reminds you of something so important to you." He took the ring out of the box as he reached down her arm with lifting her right hand up. Her heart felt like it was about to explode any moment as he placed it facing towards her heart. "It's my White's Day gift for you." Slowly she turned towards him confused by the action.

She wanted to ask why, but instead, she found herself asking a completely different question, one she hadn't wanted the answer to any more than asking why he would give her such a gift, "Shouldn't you be giving this to your girl you like?"

"So you will not accept it?" All Kyoko could see were puppies, three of them to be exact and she found herself quickly moving from the couch and towards the kitchen. He had of course not answered her question but she had to get away from him because those blasted puppies would be her doom. That man could ask for the world when he looked at her like that, and she would give it to him.

"No, no I'll accept it." She could hear him following after her as she muttered her thanks, "Just confused as to why me..." she mentally shook her head unaware that she had spoken those words out loud.

Ren smiled went unnoticed just as his whispered words were, "because you are the one who captured my heart."

* * *

 **A/N** : When worn on the right hand but with the heart facing inward toward the body, this indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that "someone has captured their heart". - In my head Ren wants people to believe that she is in a relationship or that she likes someone [as she is the one who's wearing the ring] and of course perhaps sway people to not go near her.

See you all next time whenever I find a D word to inspire me!


	4. D is for Destruction

**-D is for Destruction-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: Future, Fantasy, Hurt, Romance [sorta]

[ **Summary** ]: Lory confronts Kyoko and the creature she created.

[ **Destruction** ] **:** the act or process of damaging something so badly that it no longer exists or cannot be repaired: the act or process of destroying something

* * *

"You don't have to do this Kyoko"

Lory's voice echoed in her mind as she stared down at the man from the arms of the demonic man that she herself had created. No, perhaps that was wrong to say she created him, she, however, was the result of his change. Her fear and her own dark thoughts even with his sweet words would not enter her heart. The fear was too strong of being hurt, of being left alone. He could not break down those walls, so instead, he allowed himself to change into something different, something that would assure her dreams and happiness. At least, that's what he had told her. This man who was once Ren Tsuruga was no more, and neither was Kuon Hizuri. No, this man was something dark and twisted like her own heart was. Yet Lory couldn't understand that he couldn't reach the demonic creature's mind, only she could reach it. In all truth, if she looked back in the history books, he was the devil, he was beautiful, with bat-like wings and horns. Yet his eyes were pitch black, no whites to them, even the light seemed to be sucked into the pits of those eyes.

"It's too late for that Lory," she said looking up towards the burning skies, "Can't you see this world is going to be reborn." She smirked softly as she leaned against the man. "There is no place for your silly ideas of love." She stepped away from her demon, ' _Yes he's my demon, completely loyal to me, my every wish, my every command. He'll never let anything harm me. There is no need for love._ ' Her eyes turned towards Lory, the heartbreak on his face reminded her all over again why she was here. "I was born to do this, that was my own reason for my birth. We both know it."

Lory's voice showed exactly how tired he was, even as he drew out his gun. She felt her demon shift just slightly wary of the man near. "You know I can't allow this to happen, Kyoko. What you did to Kuon."

Kyoko eyes narrowed, "What I did?" she couldn't help scream at him, "I did nothing!" That was the truth, she couldn't allow herself to love him, she couldn't allow herself to believe he could ever truly love her, she couldn't allow herself to have faith that he wouldn't leave her just like everyone else who ever claimed to love or care about her. Once they knew who and what she was. "He did this all on his own." Her voice cracked slightly, ' _Yes he did it to prove he would never leave me, that he loved me. Yet this was the only way to really prove such words._ '

"You could just admit that you love him, just..." he stared at her Demon, the only thing in the world she could trust as if he could bring the man back somehow, she wanted to laugh as she held herself looking towards him.

"I'm unable to feel that emotion remember?" She tilted her head to the side a smile playing across her lips, "You yourself said I was missing an important human emotion."

"You are just scared of being hurt Kyoko, he... he loves you." His eyes darting towards her.

All she could see was how much pain she was causing this man, how much he wanted to believe that things could be changed. "I know" the look on his face showed his confusion she smiled sadly towards him, "His love was true" she reached up touching the face of the demon, "and as long as he stays this way, I won't be alone." She wrapped her arms around her Demon's waist though he made no notice to embrace her back she didn't care. He was with her now and forever, even if it hurt to know he himself would never be happy, would never be able to love her, only obey her. It eased the pain in her heart, in a heart that had been hurt many times.

"You... know? You knew and you still allowed this?" the rage that filled the older man caused her Demon to shift more as she turned to look back at him.

Yes, hurt and rage she knew this well. Slowly she sighed softly "How many times have we been here Lory?" she personally had grown tired of this, if he would just give in, just give up. Perhaps then the world would be what it really was meant to be. Perhaps then she could find true happiness with her Demon the next time. She leaned her forehead against his chest, he would protect her, he would keep her safe. That was the program, just like she was programmed to awaken the darkness inside of her very being. She was always meant to have those powers, only when she had them could she be loved. 'Yet it comes with a cost each time, I cannot allow myself to love, I lose that part of myself. It's not fair' she closed her eyes tightly.

"313 times" his voice sounded tired when he said the number.

"You never remember until I ask..." she said a small laugh falling from her lips, "and each time you try to talk me out of it as if I can change anything now." She tsked turning towards him, "I am pure but unable to be loved by anyone until I awaken to who I really am. Only then does anyone ever dare to love me." She ran a hand down her arm pulling out a small sword as she moved towards him, "Always the same thing plays out. Even now you don't remember the why or the how only the number of times I've killed you." She shakes her head, "But I remember, each and every life. It always ends up here and the world is destroyed."

"It doesn't have to be..." his said raising the gun towards her.

"Maybe 314 will be the lucky number" she couldn't help the grin that played across her lips, "But let's be honest. It won't be any different, I will destroy this world for good no matter how many times I have to repeat this... I was stupid to ever believe you the first time."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading!


	5. E is for Escape

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: E is for Escape-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: Hurt, Comfort [kinda]

[ **Summary** ]: Rick has died and Lory has come for Kuon

[ **Escape** ]: succeed in avoiding or eluding something dangerous, unpleasant, or undesirable.

* * *

Kuon leaned against the staircase, he was surrounded by packages, get well gifts. As if he was sick, it was disgusting how people were still trying to win his favor. Not at fault? That's what the police said, it was an accident. Even when he tried to point out that he had been chasing that man, that he wanted to hurt them. They just took it as blaming himself. They saw the tapes apparently, the group had beaten him pretty badly before he ever laid a hand on them. Yes, they agreed that he might have seriously done something wrong had not Rick stopped him. Yet then one ran, in running they had pushed Tina and they just took it as him chasing him because of it. No matter how he tried to tell them otherwise, they just took it as guilt. No one would listen to him, no one would be honest about what he was.

"MURDERER!" Kuon's head snapped towards the empty room before holding his head in his hands. Tina's voice still haunting him over and over again. Echoing that single word within his mind. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep some semi-balance of himself but there was nothing to hold onto anymore. He was exactly as she said.

"She understands the truth about me," His eyes turned upwards towards the ceiling, not that he was really seeing the ceiling at all. No instead he was seeing Tina throwing Rick's watch at him, he had looked at that watch. Time had stopped at the exact moment his life ended. A reminder, a chain, proof that he destroyed the happiness that was supposed to belong to his best friend. This single watch with its hands frozen in the moment of Rick's death. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around his head, silently begging to all the gods to make this nightmare end, and as if to prove he didn't have that right his mind once again relived that moment.

The sound of tires screeching, the sound of something hard his head turning as the glass shattered around, throwing Rick's body up and over the hood of the car, the sickening sound of his body hitting the ground and bouncing only to hit once again. Only for it to repeat once more only slower now, again he was frozen in spot, disbelief echoing in his mind, wordless pleas that it wasn't so, that it was just a nightmare as he slowly took that first step until he was standing just feet away from Tina who cradled what had once been his friend, the blood trail from where he had first been hit to where he now laid. Tina's screams echoing into the night air and he wanted to join her, he wanted to scream and move closer but he just stood there like a statue.

Kuon pulled his body tightly together, trying to keep himself together. Yet all he could see in his mind was his best friend, his only friend bleeding before him. "Rick!" the cries of Tina carving themselves deeper into his memories, "Don't! Please! Please!" The tears as she held him to her chest. "Rick!" Her hands were covered in his blood "Don't Die!" he couldn't look anymore at her, his eyes falling on the blood that was pooling around the two figures.

' _If we don't stop his bleeding soon_ ' his mind echoed in his mind. ' _Blood will..._ ' his eyes darted towards Rick for a moment, '... _Rick's Blood..._ ' before looking back towards the blood '... _will..._ ' as it began to pool around the edges of his shoes '... _all bleed away_ ' he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he knew he had felt a numbness inside, a coldness that was pulling him under, drowning him in the blood that had been the source of Rick's life.

Kuon opened his eyes gasping for air as he stared at the ceiling above him, he could hear his father, talking quietly to someone but it all became background noise as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't shake the image of Tina's smaller frame cradling Rick's head in her lap, as choked her pleas to not only God but to the saints. No more than he could break the image of Rick's life force pooling around him, there was no comfort from the police when he had been told that Rick had not suffered, how could he not have suffered. They claimed that upon being hit he was already dead before his skull had ever been crushed by the pavement. Every part of him said it was just to comfort the fifteen-year-old boy who had witnessed the death of his friend. To ease the survival trauma that he was said to have because of the words that Tina had screamed at him upon their eyes meeting.

"Unforgivable." His eyes shot towards the wall, but it wasn't the wall he was seeing before him. It was Tina's tear stain face, Rick's head still cradled in her arms the hate that was behind those eyes the pain and suffering she was going through and it shook him to his core because the words were honest and truer than all the other things ever said to him. Truer than all the talks that he had with Rick, with his parents. "I won't forgive you, not even the day you die." She shook her head her body shaking along with the motion as she lowered her head "Why... why?" her hand's slowly stroking Rick's cheek. Even now he had no answer for her, "Why does Rick have to be the one to suffer?" Her head turned towards him once more rage and fury echoed underneath all the pain "This is all your fault..." her words were barely above a whisper but they were clear as day to him. "If only you didn't exist, then Rick wouldn't have to suffer! If only he had nothing to do with you... If only Rick hadn't met you, then he wouldn't have to die."

Kuon lowered his eyes to the floor. ' _That's the truth._ ' The pain he had suffered up to that point was nothing compared to what he had done to her. No one could see the truth of the matter, to blinded by who his parents were, by his name and by his looks. His eyes turned towards the piles of gifts around him once more before he drew his leg up onto the bench and relaxed his forehead on his knee. ' _Rick's died because I existed, He died for a disgusting human being and there is nothing I can do about it._ ' He could not take his own life to pay for the life he took, it would only hurt his parents who he knew loved him and were worrying about him. Part of him knew that while Rick would never forgive him no more than Tina ever would that it would only end his own suffering and he should suffer, it was all he could do. To never harm another soul.

"You murderer" her voice once again was echoing in his skull as he closed his eyes. The whole time he had not moved closer, but even now he wasn't sure if he would have done so. Part of him had wanted nothing more than to run away, to run so far away to never know the truth. For it to be just something he read to not have witnessed it. There was just no way to fix any of it, "You should have died in Rick's place you Murderer!" the tears streaming from her face seemed to set another way of sickness and pain in his own gut.

A small part in his mind told him he didn't have a right to be sad about it, only tormented for the crime he had committed. No matter how much he wanted to believe that the cops would find something, anything to blame him for they never did and part of him wondered if it had to do with his parents, his name, or money. Yet his parents would never do such a thing like that, living up to one's mistakes had been enforced into his very mind. So, how was to he live up to this? What could he do when everyone told him that he was innocent, that he did no wrong, that it was just an accident. He was at a loss, just drifting. Just like he could not escape his father's shadow, he would not be able to escape the fact that he had torn two people who had truly loved each other apart by his actions. If he had just accepted being beaten, had he just accepted that he was a mutt with no place in the world, had he never listened to Rick's words to fight back after so many years of being hurt inside then none of this would have happened.

' _If Rick had never met me._ ' The past still was written already. Rick did meet him and because he had done so, he had died. He might as well had been driving the car that had hit him in the first place because at that moment there was nothing stopping him. No, Rick had stopped him but that man had run, he had run away and shoved Tina. Rick's love and again the rage and anger had flared up and he wouldn't listen anymore as if something inside of him had become a monster, 'A murderer' he closed his eyes tightly as he sighed dropping his leg back to the ground.

' _Should I just stay here until I rotted away into nothingness?_ ' The look on his parents faces as he starved himself even further than he already flashed in his mind, the pain in their expression was already too much to bear. He had lost his ability to even smile, to banter, to tease nor did he have the right to happiness. Not as long as Rick was dead and Tina was suffering. ' _I have to get myself together but how can I escape my own mind? How do I escape the darkness that has consumed me for so many years?_ ' Rick's answered had been to find a girlfriend, to have them cast a magic spell but that had always been pointless, every girlfriend he had left him. Their magic didn't work for him. ' _In the end, even Tina's magic was not enough to protect Rick from me..._ '

A shadow fell upon him and he lifted his head to see a man who wore a business suit, with a white fur wrapped around him almost as if he was some king from a faraway land. A gem-encrusted brooch with the LME threw him for a moment before he really stared at the man. It took him a moment to realize exactly who he was. ' _Lory Takarada, my Godfather, why is he here?_ ' He had met the man a few times as a child but this was the first time he had seen the man in his parents home. The man was tall but even if he hadn't been the way he stood, the way he carried himself said he held a certain power that not even his father seemed to hold. If his father was a king, then the man before him was a God.

Kuon broke his stare looking down at his feet, the pure force from this man was too much. The idea that he could disappoint this man, echoed in his mind as well, he already was a disappointment to his father, even to his mother. Could he bear to be a disappointment to yet another person? No, not even that, could he bear to hear the words of another person telling him he wasn't at fault?

"Do you want to break out there?" His eyes lifted towards the man. "If you intend to do so, I will set the stage."

Kuon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was not questioning him about what was bothering him, he wasn't telling him he was not at fault for Rick's death. He was offering him the only other thing that had ever mattered to him. His Godfather had known his dreams of becoming an actor, how he had struggled to overcome the shadow that fell upon him due to his father's fame. For a moment a glimmer of hope flickered in his eyes, something that he could do, a way to move on. His heart sank, ' _No, I would still be my father's son, that's all they would ever see._ '

"Just cover up your whole background and try to become a different person."

Kuon really looked at the man before him, how could that even be possible? Could he really become a new person? A better person? A person with worth? ' _I could keep people at bay, I could make sure I never hurt anyone again_ ' he thought grasping Rick's watch. ' _I could let Kuon die here with Rick._ ' Yet how could he do that? There was no way he could hide in view, he would stand out far too much and where would he even go to do that?

"Be a better actor than your father, in the country where he was born and raised." Kuon's eyes turned towards his father, the man was worried. It was clear that whatever he had in mind when he had asked Lory here, this was not it and it was "Whether your anonymous self, can open up the way and climb to the top and whether you, as an actor, can once again step upon the land of your home country. Depends on your own ability. I won't help you in any way with anything work-related."

Kuon understood, he would be there for support as Kuon or whoever he became personal matters. He would assure that whoever he became was held in a way that would not let anyone find out who his parents were. ' _This is good, Kuon can die here_ ' his eyes turned once more towards his father as he stared at him. It would be painful to leave his parents, right now he could not remain, there was no place for him here. Even if he never return to the US, which seemed too good to be true, he could live a life there in Japan or anywhere in the world. ' _It's not like I have to ever become him again._ '

Lory, "How about it? Will you try it?"

"Yes. What do I need to do?" His Godfather smiled at him.

"Get your passport and follow me." Kuon rose to his feet looking once more at his father before turning up the stairs, he didn't bother to say goodbye, he didn't hug the man who had raised him. He didn't listen to his pleas to wait for his mother to come home. He couldn't tell his father, let alone his mother that he had no desire or wish to ever return, to ever become Kuon again. Most of all the fear of what Lory was offering him and his only escape out of this place that had become a nightmare moved his feet out Kuon Hizuri life.

* * *

 **A/N** : dreamerkins: I love several of those suggestions. I went with a different form of "end" by using the word "escape" instead. So thank you for the suggestions even if I used it in a different way :D

cleocat333: Yes, that was a bit of where I was leaning towards when it came to the letter D and in my head... it was one of those minor stories I had thought up but in the end couldn't figure out where to go with it so this was just a 'snip' of what had ran through my mind :P

Also thank you everyone for the reviews thus far n.n


	6. F is for Fairy

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: F is for Fairy-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: fantasy

[ **Summary** ]: A fairy slave is saved by two mages

[ **Fairy** ]: a mythical being of folklore and romance usually having diminutive human form and magic powers.

* * *

Kuon sat within the shadows, watching the young fairy woman stared out into nothing. Her eyes were lifeless, her wings torn and burnt for the healing properties said to be found within them. Blood gathered to be used for potions, fairies walked a fine line between the human world and magical world and while they could hide among the humans and other magical beings. They turned their backs upon the human world. It was for that reason that they became more exotic to humans and even to mages like himself. While for Kuon whose own mother was a Fairy and his father a Mage the thought of using a fairy for a potion or kept locked in a cage as this one was, never crossed his mind. Yet like fairies, Mages walked a line as well, for while they were deemed human by the human world they were expected to keep out of human affairs. There was only one way to take the fairy, pay for her as though she was indeed an object to be own or steal her away. That would cause more problems, for if they figured out who it was that stole her away then he would be hunted down. Not that he had to really worry about that either, for he himself chose to keep away from the human world as much as possible, unlike his parents who lived and mingled among them. Though he personally knew that his mother, for the most part, kept exactly who and what she was hidden from the majority of the world.

"Her worth is almost at it's near its end." One of the men grabbed black hair wrapping it around his fingers as he tugged her forward, "I don't even know if she would live through a childbirth." Not a single sound came from her, no sign of pain, just the jingle of chains that held her in place as she sat within a cage like the rare animal she was to mankind.

As the second man held a torch against her wings, the smell of what could only be said be of as hair burning before it turned to almost flora scented, if he had to put a finger on it, he would say lilac and lavender. Kuon eyes narrowed, from what he could tell the woman was still young, but Fairies like Mages were hard to tell an exact age with. Still, she did not cry out instead he was sure there was a sigh as the man held a blade against her throat, there was no hint of fear. ' _How is that possible?_ ' Kuon could recall his mother informing him that the wings of a fairy were the most sensitive part of their bodies and when damaged it was almost near impossible for them to connect to their magical abilities. Another difference he supposed, between them. There was nothing that could cut a mage from their magic but their own minds.

"Real shame though..." said the first man he leaned forward, only then did Kuon realize that there was life still in her when she had spat in the man's face. "You bit-"

Kuon wasn't sure what had made him act, there was nothing special about the fairy in his eyes, she was not crying tears, she was not begging for anyone to save her. Regardless, he found an anger grew out of him. The real problem was he wasn't fully sure if it was his own anger or the anger of someone else, he doubted it would be the fairy, with her wings the way they were, her connection to her magic was not there. No, she could heal if given the right energy depending on her type but what amazed him was how the shadows on the wall began to dance and he knew at once it wasn't his own abilities causing it. His eyes darted once more towards the girl before casting his own magic around the chain that held her. Again unsure if it was his own desire or the unspoken desire of the fairy that was chained.

The sound of the chain snapping caused not only the fairy but the two men to look down at her ankle before the chain itself rose up like a snake. "What the..." he gasped as the chain wrapped around his neck, tight enough to keep him from speaking but loose enough to allow him the ability to breathe. Kuon stepped out, his blond hair now brown, with eyes that matched. It was the least he could do to keep himself safe from being found out. The fairy did not once look at him as the other man fell to the ground.

"Mage..." he muttered before backing himself into the corner, "Why is a mage here?" his eyes darted towards his friend who was now on his knees trying with all his might to get the chain from around his neck. Only to dart towards the fairy, his eyes widen slightly at the girl whose wings still held the amber glow from the fire that had been sent to them. "We... we didn't know... she was claimed... we thought... she, she's supposed to belong to the royal family."

Kuon stepped forward kneeling down, he paid no mind to them, humans were, in general, no real threat to him or more correctly very few humans were a threat to him. There were still ways to kill a mage, ways that humans created. Weak as they were, they had to develop ways to destroy anything that could possibly destroy them. Fairies had just been a far easier target. He reached forward and as he expected she didn't move, his eyes scanned her emotionless face it was far too dark to see how much damage had been done to her.

"She wants to know why" Kuon didn't bother to turn towards Reino who had appeared from among the shadows of the chamber or the fact that the one man who was still up against a wall seemed on the verge of passing out after muttering something about two mages. The chamber was dark enough now that it hadn't mattered that Reino was not hiding his features. A smirk played across his lips as he leaned against Kuon his arms wrapping around his neck as he did so, "Such a pretty voice, not that you can hear it." Kuon eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't attempt to push the man off of him. "I asked him to do it..."

"So she cannot speak?" Kuon didn't have the ability to listen to the heart's voice.

Kuon watched as she placed a hand to her throat, he lit his fingers with a warm glow pulling her hand away and had to keep his stomach from clenching with anger at the ugly jagged scar, they had slit her throat in such a way he was sure that the vocal cords were completely damaged. ' _Is it even possible to heal from that?_ ' Fairies had a remarkable ability to heal from any wound he knew that but he also knew that some wounds could not be healed. It depended fully on their abilities and even their desires.

Reino's eyes looked towards the one man still held by the chain, "Not that I want to tell you what to do at the moment, but perhaps you should free him?" he said motioning at the man.

Kuon's eyes turned slightly towards the man before sighing, he didn't want to admit that he had forgotten about him. Snapping his fingers the chain fell from the man's throat and he fell to his hands and knees. Sobs echoing the room, yet no matter how he thought about it it didn't feel right for it to be two grown men sobbing.

Reino's eyes burned slightly as the chain split into two before wrapping around the ankles of each man and the ground itself cracked grasping the other ends before pulling further until they were right next to each other. "Not a cage but it will do nicely, don't you think Kyoko-chan?" His eyes turned towards the fairy who stared at him he sighed heavily, "Come now, you shouldn't be so kind." He placed a hand on top of her head before looking back towards Kuon.

Kuon stood turning towards the two men before placing a hand on top of each of their heads, paying no mind to their sobbing pleas to forgive them, "She belongs to us, now sleep." Their heads knocked into each other before they both fell into a pile on the floor. Slowly he looked back towards the young woman before running a hand through his hair as it slowly began to turn back to blonde, "Now what exactly are we going to do with her?" It would be pointless to set her free at this moment, with no way to protect herself she would only end up being killed or recaptured.

Reino smirked as he placed a finger against his lips, "Oh let's take her to your home." Kuon eyes narrowed as he looked at him, "Well my home is no good... I don't exactly have one."

Kuon sighed heavily, it was the truth of the matter, Reino was more of a freeloader. Worse of all it was his place he tended to end up in. "Fine..." he said turning towards the young woman again holding out her hand, "At least until you are healed." She turned her head from him and he could almost hear her humpf him as though staying in this cage was far more desirable than coming with either of them. Anger flashed up inside of Kuon, he wasn't one who helped others often, choosing to stick to himself. Reino was one of the few people he allowed in his life and that was more because the man had a habit of being able to break through every single one of his defensive spells that would normally keep out anyone and everyone else.

Reino chuckled, "That's not a very nice thing to say Kyoko-chan." Reino's eyes widen almost as if he was wincing before he sighed whatever he was about to tell him, he had stopped.

Kuon could sense there was something lingering in the shadows but without the proper light or perhaps without the proper magic connection they couldn't react as they desired to do so. His eyes turned towards Reino before he flipped Kyoko over his shoulder, mindless of her feeble attempts to kick and hit him from where she was perched. As with all fairies she was extremely lightweight. Easily broken for that matter as well, which was likely why they had such powerful healing magic.

Reino "Well, at least she seems to have some energy after all." he looked at his nails slightly before looking back at Kuon, "I would recommend being very careful of the shadows once she's healed more."

No matter how he tried to think of it he could not think of a single fairy that had the ability to use shadow. Yet perhaps she was one of those specialist kinds, he had heard about them in the past but what were the chances of that being the case? "You know what type she is?"

"Oh, we picked up a very rare one indeed." Reino held up his hand, "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I won't say a word. Besides, it will be more fun this way." He smirked slightly, "But... we should see him..."

Kuon groaned that was all he needed after tonight, to see Lory Takarada. One of the three rulers of the Mages about a damn fairy that by all rights he had just stolen. One that was apparently owned by this countries Royal family at that. "Just how much trouble is she?" He was debating just leaving her after all.

"Oh, I say we would be in far more trouble if we left her." Reino moved towards the door the doorknob glowed violet for a moment before he opened it up, on the other side was his bathroom, the large tub his eyes turned towards Reino and he smirked: "Well we should let her bathe first don't you think?"

* * *

 **A/N** : I was thinking about it and the more I thought about the more I felt H-Nala suggestion for F being for Fairy was perfect. Sadly it took forever to come up with an idea for it [how strange is that?]


	7. G is for Gentleman

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: G is for Genteman-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: General, Friendship [kinda]

[ **Summary** ]: Shoutaro and Kyoko watched an interview

[ **Gentleman** ]: a man whose conduct conforms to a high standard of propriety or correct behavior.

* * *

Shoutaro and Kyoko were sitting in his room, well it was actually the living room but the only one who really used it for relaxation really was Shoutaro. Though she did like to spend time here, reading and just being near her Prince. Her eyes darted across the textbooks, so used to tuning out the noise of the TV only becoming distracted based on Shoutaro's moods, as long as he was happy she could be at peace. Shoutaro's happiness meant the world to her. Even when she thought about all her troubles she wanted him to be happy, the one thing that seemed truly good in her life was him. He was always there at her side, she knew him better than anyone and while she would never allow herself to cry in front of him knowing how he didn't know how to deal with her tears she still believed after all these years that he was her Prince Charming.

So when he started to show signs of agitation her eyes darted towards him, his eyes were focused on the screen and so she followed. A man who seemed too tall to be real was sitting on a stool, his legs stretched out before him, compared to others but that wasn't likely what was bothering Shoutaro. It wasn't as if he was short, he was actually pretty tall himself. It was the little scrolling text under the screen: _Ren Tsugura, Age 19, Actor, Most Desirable, Most Eligible Bachelor, Japan's Number 1 Actor._

Kyoko's eyes narrowed slightly, ' _How many titles does that man need?_ ' Though she had to admit she didn't know how the acting world worked and she didn't pay much attention to movies or tv shows, so she could honestly say she never has seen this man. ' _Can't be that famous._ ' she said thinking about Japan's true number one actor; Hozu Shuuhei. Though she couldn't recall for the life of her what his real name was. She mentally shrugged her shoulders as she watched the screen. She could see how he was seen as attractive, lots of women were attracted to the way someone looked but that wasn't her. She took pride for example in knowing that no one knew the real Shoutaro, they only knew the Shoutaro that was beloved and a flirt. They didn't know even half the things that she did about him and to love was accepting the good and the bad in people and she did just that. Even with Shoutaro's faults and he had plenty, she still loved him. Still understood that the one thing he didn't want in this life was to follow his father's footsteps, not even his uncle's he wanted to be a singer and he was really good. Though she admits again to herself she didn't know much about many bands or singers as Shoutaro's mother didn't find such _noise_ proper for a young lady to listen to and so she stray away from anything that could make the people whose care she was in, upset.

"That should be me," he said kicking his feet up on the table causing one of her books to scatter to the floor. She quickly picked it up holding it to her chest as she looked at Shoutaro, mentally sighing she turned back towards the image of Ren Tsugura.

"It will once you become get signed." She smiled towards him as he looked at her face before looking back towards the TV, she wasn't sure what was going on in Shoutaro's head but she had an idea. Normally it was just him building up his self-confidence as whenever it fell the only way to fix it was to help him rebuild it and that meant allowing him time in his own head. She opened her textbook once again and putting it off to the side so she could keep working on her schoolwork, there was an exam coming and she while she was more than happy to stop anything and everything to help Shoutaro she needed to really focus on this as well.

"I can't believe that guy!" Her eyes darted back towards him before turning back to the screen to look at the man that was starting to become a problem. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, while he did answer the questions thrown at him, she noticed that his smile seemed to get just a bit brighter during those times, not to say the answers he gave weren't really answers if in her mind. Vague at best, easily to be taken anyway.

Kyoko knew that Shoutaro couldn't read people like her, well more correction he couldn't read most men, other than with jealous or envy those two emotions he could read just fine. His real skill was in making any woman, old or young fawn over him, though he only tended to really care about the pretty ones, those ones got his _special_ attention. Though she has seen that attention plenty of time, she also took care to note that none of them saw the real him. That made her far more special compared to the others and their jealousy was truly seen, the awful acts they did, she had tried to call him Fuwa-kun once, he had gotten so hurt, so upset about it that even if it meant being bullied she would never allow herself to call him anything but Shou-kun in public. At home, it was Shoutaro which he allowed, even though he hated his name. Though that was likely because it dealt more with his mother than anything else, always correcting her. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment, "Shou, you shouldn't let that man get to you." A faint smile in her pride of calling him by his shortened name and not being corrected washed over her before his hands came slamming down on the table in front of her causing her to jump slightly.

"Are you saying I'm jealous of that loser?" the anger and hurt were mixed in his voice and she tried to think if she said something wrong before shaking her head quickly no. "That's right, I have no reason to be jealous over that guy." He said leaning back crossing his arms in front of his chest as he glared at the screen, her eyes look in Ren once more trying to figure out how to fix the problem when it slowly began to click in her head.

"He's not that great at all Shoutaro," she said turning back to him, "He's nothing like you. Anything he does you can do better, you just haven't gotten a contract yet because of where we live." She looked down at her hand holding up a finger, "First you know how to treat people with respect" well that was when he wanted to get something he wanted, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to do so, "You are very popular here, even more than he is." Which was true, most people in their school only ever spoke about him, "I highly doubt he can sing, that takes real talent." Which she really believed with all her heart, anyone could pretend everything was alright, she did it all the time, so that meant that it couldn't take that much talent to play out a role. "People like you... really like you." Her hand fell to her lap, "unlike me..." she had slipped up she knew it, the pain in her voice was clear but she wouldn't cry, she would never cry. She could feel Shoutaro pause for a moment before his hand fell on top of her head, running his hand through her hair.

"Hey, you said you didn't need anyone but me. That I was enough for you to be happy." The worry echoed in his voice. This was the part of him that made her know he was a real prince, that he was kind and he cared about her even with all his faults. She was special in his world and she nodded happily as she looked up at him, "So cheer up alright?" He said softly a real smile played across his features, one of the rare ones that no one really ever seen and she could only nod again. "Right." He said pulling his hand back and leaning back into the couch. The comfortable silence between them taken hold again as she began to look over her textbook again, able to drown out the interview on the TV. "Hey, Kyoko?" She lifted her head up towards him, "Do you really mean it?" He cleared his throat slightly, "That I'm better than him?"

Kyoko beamed a smile at him, "No one of this world could ever compare to you Shoutaro" she said happily and she meant it. There was no one of this world that could compare to him, the only one who was likely better than Shoutaro was her Fairy Prince Korn but that wasn't something he ever needed to know. He would never understand and it would only hurt him in the end that there had been someone who held a place in her heart that might rival his.

"Hm. Okay." He said grinning at her before groaning as his mother was calling for him. He got up pausing in his step, "Hey Kyoko, you'll always believe in me right?" She tilted her head slightly confusion echoing in her mind for a moment.

"Yes, Shoutaro, no matter what I will always believe in you." He let out a breath as he gave a small nod of his head and walked out of the room. Her eyes darted back towards the screen, worry echoing on her face. 'But it won't be easy...' she said grabbing the remote. She paused for a moment staring at Ren Tsugura's once again smiling, a smile that made her shudder, "There is something off about that smile... it's not comforting at all..." she shook her head clicking the screen off. Her eyes darting back towards her schoolwork, before banging her head against the table, "I hope I can get 100% this time to make Her proud..." she said touching the top of her head. Thinking about how Shoutaro had patted her, the one thing she always wanted her mother to do for her even though and smiled softly.

* * *

 **A/N** : The letter G is brought to you by A Musing Brunette. While may not be exactly what was expected, I do hope you all enjoyed this little short. See you when the letter H inspires the next little short!

As people really liked the last letter story, I will see about perhaps expanding on in the future. As it would fit in with one of my plans for a possible Skup Beat story. Thank you all for the comments and I hope everyone who celebrates Turkey Day enjoys it and stay safe during Black Friday!


	8. H is for Hunter

**-The ABC's of Skip Beat: H is for Hunter-**

* * *

[ **Type** ]: Western, Hurt/Comfort

[ **Summary** ]: Maria is held at gunpoint by Shoutaro.

[ **Hunter** ]: a person who searches for or seeks something.

* * *

Kuon Hizuri found himself staring at the young woman, the only person besides his Godfather, who knew who he really was. To the rest of the world, he was the Sherrif Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko, she had come into his town like a hurricane, thrown everything that was once easily controlled in his world out of order. Much like now, her eyes narrowed slightly at him, "Miss Kyoko..." he wanted to ask why, but he really didn't need too. Not with the sight just behind her. Shoutaro, the man she had been raised with, to keep him safe, had over a year ago ended. Shoutaro no longer wanted to wait for his birthright. No, he instead had ordered Kyoko to shoot down his parents, but he had made one mistake in doing that. Kyoko wasn't as heartless of a killer as he had always thought. She was a hunter, had she been born a man, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had become the sheriff or something else dealing with the law. Though she never claimed the rewards for the bounties of those she hunted down. So when Shoutaro had ordered the death of his own parents, she had laughed and told him to do it himself if he wanted them gone.

Without a second thought, thinking she had just gotten soft, he had held the gun up to his own mother's head. As much of a chicken as Kuon thought he was, he apparently had no issue taken easy lives, easy targets. At least according to Kyoko, if he had a chance of winning with no harm to himself he took it. It had been Kyoko who had pulled out her own handgun and held it to his skull. Making it clear that if he pulled the trigger, she would have no issues pulling hers. The Mayor Lory Takarada had asked her why she had not just shot him there. The answer had surprised him, something about how Lady Fuwa loved her son and while Mr. Fuwa would have no problem until he lost someone dear to him, that there had been the problem. Their own lives meant nothing to them, they loved each other and they loved their son. It had made them weak.

Now Kuon was seeing the one thing she feared most of all, the weakness had once again came into play. The weakness for one little girl, Lory's granddaughter and her former childhood friend, the man she had spent all her life protecting from harm. Held that little girl in one arm with a gun to her head. Worse of all, she was pointing her shotgun at himself, protecting any attempt he might have had of taken down Shoutaro. Of course, deep down he understood exactly what she was thinking, even if he shot him, Miss Marie might still end up harmed if not dead and Kyoko would not allow that to happen. That was why the man who was trying to bring him in for attempted murder.

"What are you waiting for? Just be done with it already." Shoutaro's growled, "Or does this brat not mean anything to you?"

Kuon, "You don't need to do this, trust me." He wanted her to trust him, to put her faith in him but the small smile that played across her features as her eyes fluttered slightly towards the small girl in the grip of her childhood friend.

"Sorry Sheriff, but orders are orders. You understand right, it's nothing personal." Her voice was cold and distance as she spoke to him, before pulling the trigger, she watched as Kuon fell backward into the hard dirt, the cloud that spread the laughter that echoed from behind her caused a low growl to echo from her chest, the scream and cries of Maria repeating how much she hated her. Her struggle getting worse as Kyoko turned towards the little girl, holding her shotgun against the little girl's chest. "Death happens, no one is going to baby you. You know that already Miss Maria." Her eyes turned towards Shoutaro whose eyes had to widen, he knew as well as she did that if she pulled the trigger at this moment both the child and himself would likely be killed.

"What the hell are you doing Kyoko?"

"Release the girl and we can leave together." Her eyes narrowed, "Otherwise, I'll shoot her and just go on my way. There isn't a place for someone who killed a lawman." He pulled his gun upwards in the air as she pulled her shotgun down and away from Maria's chest. The girl was released from Shoutaro's grasp she made to swing at Kyoko but the woman simply held her gun to her forehead. "Do you have a death wish?" There was a slight warning in the coldness of her voice, a small plea if one listened carefully. "Go back to the Mayor, go back to your father." Maria's eyes widen in fear as she pulled away from her.

"I hate you!" she screamed before running towards Kuon, "REN!" Kyoko didn't watch as the small girl buried her face into Kuon's chest, begging him to awaken, to not leave her.

Shoutaro shook his head, "You have become a real cold-hearted murder haven't you?" he laughed and held his hand out towards her, "Come on slave, it's time to go home." He grinned as she stared down at his hand. Shifting her gun slightly her eyes turned towards the girl hovering over Kuon's chest, her sobbing having come down some. Darting her eyes back towards Shoutaro she smiled slightly.

"I'll always be a hunter." Her smile turning into a grin, "I hunt who I'm told to hunt."

Shoutaro rose an eyebrow at her, "What the hell does that mean?"

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Just what I said is all."

He rolled his eyes moving towards his horse as he lifted himself up onto it, "Just hurry up. My womenfolk are waiting for me."

Kyoko smiled softly as she looked down at her boots for a moment, taken a deep breath she sighed softly, "I'll let them know, that you thought of them in the end." She said lifting her gun as his eyes widen as he sat upon his horse, before he could think of anything more she shot him, right through the chest, he flew backward off his horse when it reared. As the dust settled she made her way towards the man, who was holding his chest, his eyes widen with fear, "I missed?" She said tilting her head as he backed up from her. "Ah..." she said looking at the clear liquid. "Whiskey?" She laughed it held no warmth.

"What the hell are you doing Kyoko?" He said pointing at her, "You shot the sheriff! You have no place to return too but to me."

Maria laughter began to echo as Kyoko reloaded her shotgun. "Dummy... Miss Kyoko was hired by my Grandfather. The mayor, who you had those other men kill!" She said tilting her chin upwards. "Kyoko has not been set free of her contract with the Takarada family. I'm her boss now." She sneered, "She will always have a place at my side. She's my family's hunter," Her eyes darted towards the Sherrif as he dusted himself off the ground. "Kyoko, I order you to bring him down. Like you did with the men who killed my Grandfather."

"Yes, Miss Maria" Kyoko didn't turn to look back at him, she did, however, step slightly out of sight having heard Kuon rising from the ground and she made her way towards Shoutaro.

"I saw her shoot you! Straight in the heart!" Shoutaro looked between Kyoko and Kuon who had stepped in front of Maria. Replacing his hat on top of his head as he looked back slightly towards the young girl. His eyes turned back towards Kyoko "What kind of hunter are you?!" He pulled out his pistol his hand shaking as he held it up towards her, firing it twice, she winced slightly as one of the bullet's hit her leg, and another shoulder.

Maria's eyes narrowed as she grabbed ahold of Kuon's coat jacket. "Kyoko!" Kuon placed a hand on top of Maria's head. "Ren?" The little girl looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the sight before her. Kyoko bleeding, Kuon shaking with inner rage, and then there was Shoutaro the man who had hurt her family, was hurting the one person who was like a big sister to her, made her for a moment hate her, made her regret ever caring about her and she felt her own disgust over this whole thing.

"Miss Kyoko indeed did shoot me." Kuon laughter was starting to scare Maria as he pulled out a small bent crucifix, he tossed it onto the ground as he moved forward, "Her aim is remarkable, she has the skill to become a true hunter." He ran a hand through his hair "Actually I take that back she is a true hunter." He pulled away from Maria as he stood behind Kyoko, his hands resting on her good shoulder his green eyes narrowing as he looked at Shoutaro. "If you would allow me..." he said softly as he reached for the shotgun.

Kyoko jerked away some, "I'm afraid that I have my orders, I'm sure you understand." She tilted her head slightly as she pulled away.

"Beautiful" Kuon whispered as she pulled the trigger, the bullet this time to hit him straight between the forehead, his head blowing up from the bullet before she turned away lowering her gun, she didn't look at him as she walked passed him before kneeling in front of Maria before lowering her head to the younger girl.

"I have finished Ma'am." Kyoko lifted her eyes up some, "What are your orders now Miss Maria?"

Maria smiled at her some "We take back what was stolen from my family." Her eyes darting towards Ren. There was something off about him as he moved towards the fallen man, ' _Who is he really?_ ' Kuon's eyes darted towards the two women and Maria felt herself shudder as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kyoko "Miss Kyoko, there is something strange about Ren..." her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's alright Miss Maria," she said softly lifting the girl with her good arm "You have nothing to worry about from him." She smiled softly as she looked from the girl towards "He wouldn't ever point his gun at you."

"What if he did?" Maria asked looking at the woman.

"I suppose then I would have to blow his head off," she said with a grin before looking towards him once more. Her grin slowly fading, ' _But it would hurt something awful to do so._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : G for Gentleman was written in a way that worked in how Shoutaro could be 'seen' as a gentleman at times. While this one also isn't exactly perfect in the fitting for the Hunter part, it is what 'inspired' it more than anything else. I hope that helps. Anyways, see you when I figure out the Letter I!


End file.
